Drink With Me
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Eponine does not die at the barricade. She survives for Enjolras. They spend their last night together on a small makeshift bed. Rated M for sex


**Drink With Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Not the title, nor the recognisable lyrics**

**Rating: M (for sex)**

**Pairing: Eponine/ Enjolras**

**Summary: Eponine does not die at the barricade. She survives for Enjolras. They spend their last night together on a small makeshift bed.**

**A/N: Links in with my By Your Side story and Little People.**

* * *

"Blow it up and take yourself with it." The guard stood his ground against Marius.

"And myself with it." Marius challenged the man, holding the barrel of gunpowder and the torch.

"Back. Back!" The guard shouted to his men. The resistance watched as Enjolras climbed the barricade and took the things from Marius. Everyone argued with Marius. Or thanked him.

Eponine stood there staring at her friend. How could he be so stupid? "Marius, you idiot!" She shouted at him and went to hit him. "How could you? Risking your life and all our lives! You had no right!" She was mirroring Combeferre's reaction. He was annoyed with Marius.

"'Ponine." Enjolras was at her side and leading her away from Marius. "We're safe now." He kissed her forehead, not caring if any of his friends saw them. "We need to get the gun powder in." She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before helping get the gunpowder away as the rain fell down. The two parted ways. Enjolras became the leader and Eponine returned to helping with the injured. The night had fallen and the fighters were exhausted. They all needed a rest. "Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They may attack before it's light. Everybody keep the faith. For certain as our banner flies. We are not alone, the people too must rise." He turned to see Marius rearranging the barricade. "Marius, rest."

Eponine stood with her back against the wall. She watched her lover direct orders to the revolution fighters. Telling them to rest. She smiled at him when he caught her eye. She pulled her hat off her head, causing her hair to fall down her shoulders. She turned and moved into the Cafe Musain. She stood in the empty room and took slow breaths. They all nearly died because of Marius. He wasn't thinking and that frustrated her. Her friends, her brother and lover were all at risk because of Marius' rash thinking. A set of hands came to her hips. She knew who that was. "Enjolras."

"Are you all right?" He whispered in her ear.

"Afraid." She leant her head back against his shoulder.

"Come and drink with us." He held her hand and urged her outside. The rain had stopped and the men were drinking and eating what little food they had.

"Drink with me to days gone by." Grantaire began singing. "Sing with me the songs we knew."

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads." Prouvaire joined in.

As did Joly. "Here's to witty girls who went to our beds." Eponine's eyes flickered over to Enjolras, who was watching her too.

They all joined in. "Here's to them and here's to you."

Eponine reached out for Enjolras' hand. Everyone watched them as she led him inside and up the stairs. "Drink with me." She whispered as she pushed off his red coat. "To days gone by." Pushing off her own coat and led him to the small bed, which lay forgotten in the corner. "Can it be you fear to die?"

"Eponine." He tried to silence her but she continued singing.

"Will the world remember you when you fall?" She turned away from him and moved to the window. "Could it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" She looked down at the men. None of them saw her at the window. Enjolras stood behind her, pushing her hair away from her neck. He gently kissed her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch of his lips. She opened her eyes. Letting out a sigh, "Enjolras."

"Eponine." He muttered against her cold skin, still damp from the rain.

She looked down at the men. They had seen them. Each one of them shocked at the sight of her with Enjolras. She was Marius' shadow no more. She turned in his arms and pushed him away from the window. "Enjolras."

"Drink with me to days gone by. To the life that used to be." He sang softly as he pulled off her boy's clothing.

"At the shrine of friendship, never stay dark." She sang back, pulling off his clothing until they both stood naked in the middle of the room.

"Let the wine of friendship never run dry." He whispered close to her lips, urging her to lie on the bed.

"Here's to you and here's to me." They sang together as they joined together. Her legs wrapped around him as they rocked together. The bed groaned beneath them. It was too small for them but it was comfortable. She pulled him to her lips and they kissed hotly.

"Enjolras!" She let out a cry as his teeth grazed her neck. Her fingers tight in his hair.

He raised himself up and thrust into her hard. "'Ponine!" He moaned as he looked down at her through half-opened eyes. He watched her reaction as he moved faster and harder within her. She felt so tight around him. So warm. So wet. "'Ponine!" He moaned again as he lay back over her.

Her fingers dug into the flesh of his back. Her heels dug into his behind. "Enjolras!" She cried as her body shook with her release.

He followed soon after. His body shaking as he released inside her. His teeth digging into his lower lip to stop him crying out louder than he should. "'Ponine." He murmured when he was finished, still laying over her and inside her.

"Stay here. Stay with me." She whispered against his neck, kissing his neck once again. Her fingers gently running down his back.

"Yes." He nodded, removing himself from her. The two of them lay in each other's arms with his coat drapped over their waists to keep them warm. They drifted off to sleep, both dreaming of a life they could never have. A life together, where everyone was equal.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
